1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile accessories and, more particularly, to a ventilator for automobile side windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weathershield accessories for automobiles are well known. Opening a vehicle's side window to introduce fresh, outside air into a vehicle and exhaust stale, inside air is desirable. This is particularly true if smoking occurs in the vehicle, in warm weather, or where weather conditions are such that the vehicle windshield would become foggy if the windows were up or closed. Weathershields allow the opening of a vehicle's side window without subjecting the occupants of the vehicle to adverse exterior weather conditions.
Most basic weathershields overhang the space above the window glass when the window glass is partially lowered. An example of such a basic weathershield is illustrated by British Patent No. 794,922 to Grys, published May 14, 1958. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,718, issued to Lingg on Dec. 17, 1985, discloses a weathershield having its top edge attached to a retainer clip which is force fit into the window casing behind the rubber weatherstrip that typically is positioned within the casing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,718, issued to Steenblik et al. on Aug. 11, 1987, discloses a weathershield fashioned with a top edge that fits into the window casing, inside the rubber weatherstrip, thereby eliminating the need for connective hardware. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,241, issued to Miller on May 8, 1990, discloses a weathershield having a downwardly angled front portion which overhangs the space in front of the window glass when the window glass is partially lowered in order to accommodate more recent vehicle window designs (where such a space is formed when the window glass is lowered). The downwardly angled front portion additionally provides wind deflection.
Vehicle window ventilators differ from weathershields by occupying the space above the window glass when the window glass is partially lowered rather than merely overhanging the space. Vehicle window ventilators allow the opening of a vehicle's side window without subjecting the occupants of the vehicle to wind, wind noise, or adverse exterior weather conditions. Some ventilators may be adjusted to regulate the rate of ventilation.
The following are examples of vehicle window ventilators: U.S. Pat. No. 1,628,053, issued to McTighe on May 10, 1927; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,242, issued to Keith on Jul. 12, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,377, issued to Krenciprock on Feb. 8, 1988; Netherlands Patent No. 159,335 to Schwartze in June 1979; and German Patent No. 2,835,394 to Splithoff in February 1980.
However, none of the related art devices are universal and able to fit within any vehicle window. Nor are they portable, extremely lightweight, and capable of being stored in a space with considerably smaller dimensions. Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.